Walls
by asdf42
Summary: [Traducción].[Post cap.58] “Me ofende un poco que pienses en mí como la conciencia de un asesino.”


**Título**: Walls (Paredes)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**¿Supernatural, General?

**Spoliers: **En cualquier momento después del capítulo 58.

**Autor:** EclipeKluts id 204296

**Disclaimer: **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse y la historia es original de EclipseKluts, se puede encontrar en la sección de inglés bajo el mismo numbre. En fin, creo que lo único que me pertenece es esta humilde traducción que espero que les guste.

**N/A: **Realmente escribí esto hace un tiempo y me olvidé de alguna manera de subirlo (y aún no estoy enteramente segura de porqué _ahora _lo estoy subiendo). De lo que recuerdo, fue intentado para ser un drabble –pero aún siendo una historia-y fue escrito con el único propósito de romper el estilo irritante que he adoptado inadvertidamente. Así pues, gócelo, y espero que no sea demasiado horrible.

* * *

"Yagami-kun, las paredes no hablan." 

La mirada fija de Light no se movió nunca de la pared delante de él, la misma pared que había estado mirando fijamente por más tiempo del que hubiese estado dispuesto a admitir. No había pensado nunca el porqué de su elección para que esa pared en particular fuera el recipiente de su conciencia -porque asumió que era su conciencia-pero ella lo hizo de todos modos, y parecía haber tomado el papel valerosamente.

Un suspiro suave se escapó de sus labios, "estás hablando."

"no soy una pared."

Sintió como se enarcó su ceja frente a la declaración, "¿en serio?"

"Yagami-kun, si fuera una pared tu estarías loco y yo no sería yo mismo."

Light cabeceó lentamente, "eres una pared."

"las paredes no hablan."

Light resistió el impulso de contestar con la misma respuesta anterior, optando en lugar por cerrar los ojos. No estaba loco, lo sabía bien. Era un genio, y existía esa fina línea que separaba el genio de la locura, pero él nunca había caminado por ella. Por lo menos, no a este extremo.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos otra vez. La pared se veía igual que antes; no había rostro ni alguna forma salvo la voz con la que conversaba. La voz sin cuerpo. Algo desconcertadora, y había hecho que admitiera que puede ser que estuviera un poco asustado. Mientras lo estuviera, no podría hacer nada más que continuar hablando con ella en una inútil tentativa de alcanzar respuestas, "¿porqué _tú_?"

"¿mm?"

"¿porqué hablas conmigo?"

"Yagami-kun, me estás haciendo una pregunta que no puedo contestar. No esperaba hablar en primer lugar, aunque tendría sentido que fuera contigo. Pero no veo porqué."

"eres de tanta ayuda como los eras cuando estabas vivo," Light masculló amargamente. Esperó un momento, aguardando por una respuesta ingeniosa, sólo que no recibió respuesta alguna. Su conciencia se había quedado silenciosa... quizás. Se tragó su orgullo por un momento, "yo nunca pensé que preguntaría esto... ¿estoy hablando con mi conciencia?"

"me ofende un poco que pienses en mí como la conciencia de un asesino."

Podía oír la diversión en la voz del poltergeist a pesar de sus palabras. Un leve gemido tronó de su garganta cuando echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto, buscando algún rastro del hombre con el que hablaba. El hombre _muerto _con quien hablaba. Nada.

Un ceño se reflejó en la línea de sus labios, "¿asesino?"

Un suspiro, entonces, "Yagami-kun, estoy muerto."

"me encontraba allí," Light dijo, con un tinte duro en su voz.

"y me mostraste quien eras."

"un regalo de adiós."

"me mataste."

Light vaciló, enteramente incierto en cómo suponían que debía contestar a eso. Cerró los ojos otra vez, intentando tomar una conducta relajada. Era más difícil discutir, decidió, si no podía ver los ojos de su compañero ensanchar y las expresiones meticulosas alteradas.

Después de un rato, dijo, "indirectamente. Sí."

"me habrías matado directamente, si hubieses tenido la ocasión."

Light eligió no contestar a eso.

"soy feliz de que fueras tú."

Era difícil no contestar _a eso_, pensó. Pestañeo, de nuevo echando un vistazo alrededor del cuarto en un acto desesperado por encontrar a la persona con la que conversaba. Cuando otra vez no encontró algo, fijó sus ojos en la pared, "¿qué?"

"yo... nunca había conocido a alguien igual."

Light continuó mirando fijamente, su garganta un tanto ahogada como para dejar salir palabras. ¿Debía sentirse felicitado, ofendido¿Debería disculparse? (no.) ¿Debería bloquear el sonido de la voz de L? (¿porqué no lo había hecho ya?) ¿Estaba loco? (era un complejo de dios, no locura.) Un ruido distorsionado salió de sus labios, y lo juzgó como una respuesta válida para plasmar el torbellino de pensamientos que pasaban a través de su mente.

"era los tres mejores detectives del mundo; nadie podría competir conmigo. Tú podrías, y por lo tanto, soy feliz de que fueras tú."

Y continuó mirando fijo, aunque su mirada se puso por un segundo en blanco. Finalmente, dejó salir algo más allá de su garganta y la sequedad de su boca: "las paredes no hablan."

"muy cierto, Yagami-kun."

"¿entonces porqué aún hablas conmigo?"

Sus palabras fueron respondidas con un suspiro hondo. "porque, Yagami-kun, yo no soy una pared."

* * *

**N/T**: Aquí esta este oneshot, cuando lo leí me enamoré de su escritura y profundidad la cual espero haber mantenido en la traducción. Please Reviews. 


End file.
